ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon World DS
|genre = Role-playing video game |modes = Single Player Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection |platforms = Nintendo DS }} Digimon World DS, known in Japan as , is a role-playing video game for the Nintendo DS developed by BEC and published by Bandai Namco Games. Despite its name, this is not part of the ''Digimon World series, as suggested by its localized title, but the game does bear a resemblance to Digimon World 3. In the game, the player controls a Digimon tamer and embarks on a journey to discover, tame, raise, train and command more than 230 unique Digimon. The player can build Digi-Farms to raise, evolve and communicate with the Digimon. Using Wi-Fi and local DS wireless connection, players can interact by exchanging Digimon, engaging in battles, and pooling resources to create rare types of Digimon. To date, the game has spawned five sequels in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon Story Lost Evolution, Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth – Hacker's Memory. Gameplay New Digimon Digimon World DS marks the first appearance of several Digimon, some that later appear in Digimon Savers, like Gawappamon, the evolution of Kamemon. Chronomon Destroyer Mode/Chronomon Holy Mode, the game's final boss, also makes his first appearance. The game introduces two special Digimon, DotAgumon and DotFalcomon, both of which have the appearance of sprites which look like their V-Pet counterparts. These Digimon seem to have no special qualities except for useful traits, and being able to be degenerated back into their In-Training forms, then evolve into more powerful Digmon. The forms for the Digimon are in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and mega. Unusual Digivolutions Digimon World DS features rather unusual Digivolution lines for some of its Digimon; Many Digimon have digivolution lines that do not correspond with established lines in other media. The digivolution lines in Digimon World DS and other Digimon media are equally valid as Digimon do not have set evolutions, rather suggested lines that are logical upgraded forms. * Poyomon along with several other Fresh level Digimon are In-Training level in the game, and digivolve into Rookie level Digimon. Because of this, Poyomon can digivolve into either Gomamon, Crabmon, or Kamemon (all of which are Aquan types.) * Leomon does not have SaberLeomon as a mega form (Rapidmon gets that honor), instead he digivolves into Monzaemon who can then digivolve into BantyoLeomon. * Angewomon digivolves into MarineAngemon instead of Ophanimon or Magnadramon, although Ophanimon is an NPC in the game. Magnadramon is absent from the game. * Gekomon cannot digivolve into ShogunGekomon, because ShogunGekomon only appears as a non-obtainable boss. Instead, Gekomon digivolves into Whamon. Story Sometime in the 21st century, rapid developments in technology have spawned life forms—Digital Monsters—in the Digital World. This sparks rumors of a cover-up by the DATS organization under the National Public Safety Commission. To substantiate the rumors, the protagonist sneaks into the school computer room, where the protagonist is transported to the Digital World. As he or she raises and befriends new Digimon and rises in the rank, he or she faces all sorts of adventures. He or she meets great friends, and makes some powerful enemies. Most of the times, any crisis that he or she deals with has been orchestrated by an evil entity calling himself Unknown-D. Reception |GSpot = 7.2/10 }} Famitsu gave the game a relatively positive score of 30/40, receiving cross review scores of 8, 7, 8, and 7, respectively, as well as earning a "must buy" recommendation for the month. It also appeared in Famitsu's list of 100 best selling Nintendo DS games in their December 2006 issue, ranking in at number 33, with 213,770 copies sold. Reviews in English-speaking countries for Digimon World DS have generally been favorable, averaging at a 72% on GameRankings.com. IGN.com reviewer Jack DeVries claims that "...despite its derivative nature and somewhat mediocre elements, it's still a lot of fun..." and recommends the game "...for players that are dying to get their monster battling RPG fix", also meriting it for its humorous scriptwriting and unique method of collecting Digimon, giving it a final score of 7.5/10. GamePro gives the game a 3.75/5, saying "old Digimon fans will absolutely love this game; it's a repackaging of the older Digimons, but with much more to do." GameVortex.com has given the strongest review of 83%, saying that it's "great for Digimon fans." References External links *Official Site Category:2006 video games World DS Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games with isometric graphics